


I Know

by oneblacksheep



Series: Prelude [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A lot of eventual stuff, Fluff, M/M, Well - Freeform, Will Finds Out, Will gets dark, eventual...stuff, he's k with it, out of character will, part of a series i'm trying out, sometimes, tags will change in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneblacksheep/pseuds/oneblacksheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finds out, and he's okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Going to do a series, feedback would be appreciated, but if not that's cool too. Chapters will be short like this sometimes, but as it evolves so will the chapters. P.S- Happy Thanksgiving guys

The young man's eyes wandered over the books on the shelves in the doctor's office: journals, encyclopedias, medical texts.  
Will was rather calm today, he seemed at ease, almost. He heard the doctor climb the ladder and stand behind him.

Will continued to walk around the elevated library, Hannibal following at a distance. "Any leads on your copycat, Will?" The doctor asked, attempting to get conversation out of the man, but he only stayed silent. Hannibal couldn't even decipher what his face might be saying. So the older man stayed quiet, figuring Will must be meditating on evidence. 

Slowly, Hannibal got closer, now, directly behind Will, as the profiler observed the many books on his shelves. The doctor leaned in slightly, something about the scent of Will was far more appealing than it should be. 

The relationship between the two was a constantly shifting line to walk. Both of them too cautious to make a move, yet an unsaid attraction was always thick in the air. Lingered touches became normal for the two, a light guiding hand on Will's lower back or arm became something he grew accustomed to. The way Will was learning to keep eye contact, but only with Hannibal, always seemed to be a little more than friendly, but never obscene. They had something, even if it was nothing, only over romanticized by the two, it was something. But it wasn't nothing, it was opportunity. Invitation. A prelude.

Hannibal lifted his arm up and placed his hand between Will's neck and shoulder, he let his long fingers gently brush up and down the younger man's soft neck. A month ago Will might have shied from the contact, but now it felt normal, as if it was a completely normal thing to do. 

"Are you the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal?" Will asked gently. If Hannibal had not been paying attention it would have sounded like Will was merely whispering sweet nothings to him. 

The doctor's fingers stopped stroking Will's porcelain skin. Will continued to look at the books, as if his question was nothing. Hannibal could crush Will's larynx right now, could snap his neck just as quickly as he had Franklin's- no. "Yes, Will, I am." The doctor said just as gently and empty as the question. 

Will took a deep breath, then sighed, but stayed just as languid as before. The younger man leaned back slightly, just enough to let his back lean against Hannibal's firm chest. "I know." I breathed, still staying calm.

Will had known for a while that Hannibal had a secret, and now that he knew it, he was almost surprised, not that Hannibal was indeed a killer, but that he was okay with it. Why wasn't he upset, or even mildly concerned? Because he knew Hannibal, because Hannibal opened to him in ways others never would. Because Hannibal is good to him, because Hannibal can teach him...can help him with his own darkness. Because Will was ready to let go. 

Hannibal considered Will for a moment. Something about the man told him his secret was safe. Something about the man told him there was a careful darkness inside of him.  
Lecter started stroking Will's neck again, reveling in the warm feeling of the younger's body against his, in such a position that one would assume them lovers.

Will let out a quiet soft sigh, closing his eyes as he leaned on Hannibal, letting the doctor keep him from falling, trusting the man, showing him he trusted him, showing him he would keep his secret. 

Will felt...relieved. He felt like he didn't have to try, anymore, to keep away the dark within himself. He felt free. He felt like this could be a new start, a better start.

"Will?" Hannibal asked, tilting his head to look at the young man resting against him. "Mhm?" Will hummed. 

Hannibal decided it was time to put an end to their tip toeing on what was between them.  
"May I take you on a date this Friday?" The doctor asked sincerely. 

Will didn't answer immediately, as if he was thinking about it. But he wasn't, he already knew what he'd say, he just liked how the words of the doctor asking him on a date rolled around in his head.

"Yes." The younger man replied with a smile, slightly turning his head, being faced with the tanned skin of Hannibal's neck. 

The older man smiled contentedly. It should have been weird that this was all so calm, it should have been strange that Will was okay with this, and even going on a date with him in a few days. But it wasn't. It was a beginning. 

Suddenly Will's pocket vibrated, still leaning back against Hannibal, the older man continuously stroking his neck, and letting his other arm wrap loosely, seemingly casually around Will, the younger man answered. "Yes Jack?" 

Jack paused before speaking, surprised at Will's lackadaisical tone. "Gonna need you to come by the bureau and have a look at what we found in the vic's body." Will straightened up again, Hannibal let his arms and hands fall away from him, to allow him to move. "Our toy maker?" Will asked, the edge he usually held creeping back into his voice. "Yes." Jack briefed. "Alright, I'll be there soon." Will hung up and turned around to face Hannibal.

"What time are you picking me up?" The younger man asked, his tone soft again. Hannibal smiled and lifted his hand, stroking Will's stubbly cheek. "Six o'clock?"  
"Sounds good." Will smiled, "I've gotta go, Jack called." 

Will walked to the ladder and climbed down, Hannibal turning to lean on the balcony slightly, watching Will as he headed toward the office's exit. "Goodbye Will, I shall see you Friday." The doctor's voice traveled to the man. Will gave a polite smile and also said goodbye. "Oh and Will?" Hannibal added as the profiler opened the door to return to the hell Jack Crawford made him face. When Will stopped and looked up at Hannibal, with his tilted head, the doctor continued, "Although your comfort is a high priority, please wear something nice Friday." Will smirked, "Ah, is the good doctor afraid to be seen with a scrubby man that could easily pass as homeless?" But Will quickly added, "And don't worry, I'll dress up...just for you." He finished with a slightly mischievous smile. 

Hannibal grinned, showing his teeth, even from a distance Will could see their sharp points. "The Chesapeake Ripper is known to appreciate elegance dear Will." The doctor teased. Will only shook his head with a smile, "Don't be late Friday, Doctor Lecter." Will said as he left, shutting the door behind him. 

"I would never keep you waiting William." Hannibal said to himself.


	2. For Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will can clean up for a date

Something was off about Will Graham. Or at least, that's what Jack assumed. The man couldn't decide if it was good or bad that Will had seemed just a bit calmer the last few days. He could tell thought, something had definitely changed about Will Graham.

!~!*!~!

Will decided to lock his dogs in the kitchen for the afternoon while he got ready. He managed to slip away from the bureau a few hours early, since their latest killer was successfully apprehended. He felt like a school girl getting ready for a prom but he did not care. He wanted to surprise Hannibal.

He took a long shower, cleaning himself diligently from head to toe. He spent more time than he normally would to wash his hair, even using conditioner.   
When he stepped out of the shower he tidied up his scruff. He didn't want to shave his face entirely, he only evened out the dark stubble. He decided against using any aftershave, he knew how much Hannibal disapproved of it. 

Once he had dried off he went to his closet and pulled out a long hanging bag. It had been quite a while since he wore it. It was a bit baggy on him years ago, he hoped that now he could fill it out. And he did.

He did well.

His dress shirt was a crisp white with dark grey vertical lines. His tie was a soft grey, accented with black diagonal stripes. His suit coat, pants, and belt were all grey, but somehow they didn't look meshed together. He looked nice. He even added a silky black pocket square, and purposefully stuck it in his pocket rather un-neatly.   
His shoes even matched nicely.

He looked in the mirror and attempted taming his hair. He parted his locks to the side, brushing one side almost completely back, and letting the other fall in careful curls on his face. He decided against his glasses. No need in hiding. Not anymore. He felt...bold. But a part of his mind, in the very depths, started creeping on him. 

!~!*!~!

Hannibal stood outside of Will's door and knocked dutifully. He wore a traditional black and white suit, perfect for attending the opera and then dinner. Hannibal couldn't help the smirk on his face thinking of his poor Will, attending the opera with him, probably under dressed-

"Will." Hannibal could only breath when the younger man opened the door. He looked stunning. The only thing he could think was, "For me?"

"Six o'clock, perfect timing." Will smiled, turning into a smirk upon seeing Hannibal gaze appreciatively at his attire. "I take it is to your approval?" Will asked teasingly. Hannibal met his gaze, eyes primal, hungry. But soon back to his collected self. "Yes, you look...beautiful my dear." There really was no other way to describe the creature in front of him. "You don't look so bad yourself." Will replied as he shut his front door, letting Hannibal lead him to his fantastic car. 

As Hannibal made charming conversation, he couldn't help but think of how amazing Will would look splayed on his bed, his suit disheveled, and a blush covering his soft cheeks.

Will tried to keep conversation with Hannibal, but once they got to the opera hall, the thing in his mind crawled to his main thoughts. He suddenly felt self conscious again, all confidence he held before falling fast. He felt naked, though he was covered in a suit. He felt wrong like this, this was not him. He looked to Hannibal as the older man opened his door. The doctor must have sensed his worries, he quickly laid them to rest, "My dear," he said as he took Will's hand leading him out of the car, "you look ravishing tonight, do not fear. I will be here the whole time, focus on me, and me only. I am your anchor, your guide," Hannibal stopped them before they went in, "you are stunning, you'll do fine, I promise." Hannibal placed a light kiss on Will's temple, assuring the boy.

When Will walked into the hall on Hannibal's arm, he felt eyes on him, predatory, piercing eyes, but he focused on Hannibal like he was told. As far as anyone else was concerned they were just two aristocratic-looking lovers out to see a show. They didn't know him, who he was, what he felt. 

As Hannibal introduced him to people with glued smiles he couldn't help but feel...relaxed. He was put in a position where he was not just a common man. No, he was Hannibal Lecter's, the great psychiatrist's date tonight. He was important to the only person important to him.

He felt liberated, even beside the Chesapeake Ripper. He felt like a monster. In the most delicious of ways possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all just wonderful <3 please comment to give me inspiration and purpose fuel :)


	3. Hungry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told someone I'd update yesterday but something came up, so I'm giving it a go today, pretty short. Comments please lovelies

Will Graham may have seemed like a scrub to the people around him, but here with Hannibal, he felt empowered. He felt so powerful.

!~!*!~!

"How are you enjoying it so far?" Hannibal asked, his voice raw silk in Will's ear. Will turned to his date and smiled, nodding. He then looked down on the large group of upper class people, almost looking like a school of fish, the women's dresses looking like shining scales. 

No one could see them up here in the box. 

Hannibal felt a warm wight on his hand, looking over he appreciated the pale hand resting on his. Deep blue eyes peering into his own brown ones, "I didn't do you justice, what I said earlier." Hannibal's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Will, wha-" Hannibal's words were softly muffled by Will's own mouth, claiming his in a gentle but possessive kiss. Hannibal felt the pulse in Will's wrist beat furiously, his adrenaline increasing with every second. 

Hannibal would have lied if he said he wasn't surprised, but the kiss wasn't unwelcomed. Will might even had assumed it was anticipated due to the doctor's immediate response; even licking Will's lips to get him to open up.  
It's truly a beautiful connection to be so intimate with someone that your mouths don't feel normal when they separate.

Will made a desperate noise when Hannibal pulled back, his pupils blown showing his arousal.

"Tsk tsk, my dear Will, how very unpropper on a first date."

Why did that turn Will on so much?

The younger man lunged forward again, claiming Hannibal's mouth with much more intensity this time. 

Hannibal vaguely heard the opera start again, high pitched Latin pouring in the air. But he could care less about it right now.

As much as Hannibal Lecter enjoyed the opera, he much more enjoyed the feel of Will's needy tongue in his mouth, as well as the pale hands groping at his belt.


	4. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> supe short, supe sorry, i've been working on something lately but i hope this will be okay until i get more time, thanks for reading xx

"You've been going at this for far too long, Dr. Lecter, you need to be stopped." In a normal circumstance the good doctor would interpret this as a threat. But right now, he only saw it for what it was; need.

Hannibal pulled his hand away from Will's crotch, the gray pants now containing a wet spot at where Will's aching erection was begging for attention. Hannibal barely had time to close the curtains to their box before Will lunged to straddle him, groping at his tie, trying to undo the buttons of his shirt. 

Hannibal would let Will have his way with him soon, but tonight, their first time, would not be when. Tonight, he would have Will. But not here.

That did not mean, however, that he couldn't bring him to a breaking point right here.

"What do you intend on doing tonight, William?" 

"Make you beg." Was his only reply as he rejoiced in getting Hannibal's tie off, getting access to his neck, leaving sloppy kisses in a ring around his collar. His fingers trembled when he unbuttoned the top buttons, his mind taking and giving confidence in erratic measures. He was too busy focusing on Hannibal's shirt to notice the smirk and raised eyebrow of his favorite killer.

He stopped at the waist coat, suddenly unsure if now was the place or time to do this, just as he made up his mind and began reaching for the engraved buttons, Hannibal's quick hands stopped him, grabbing his wrists.

"Though I appreciate your enthusiasm, I should tell you about the great benefits of patience."

Will slowed down his breathing as best as he could, trying to ignore the strain in his pants. He bit his lip, closing his eyes tight, "Tell me, then." Hannibal smiled at the man in his lap, so unlike what he had been a month before. Change was happening fast, and Hannibal would need some time to catch up to the new boldness of Will Graham. 

"The advantage obvious would be privacy," He began, running fingers down Will's calming body, "I would be able to have you completely naked, worshiping your body in the safety of my home, adorning every inch of you in uninterrupted kisses, biting your most sensitive places, licking your blood up and savoring it as the delicacy it is." Will's breaths speed up again, his pulse under Hannibal's fingers fluttering. "I would leave candles burning around my room, move the mirror so you could see yourself whimpering under my touches. I would spend a great while preparing you, making you feel every stretch and burn from my fingers, only to get my tongue inside of you once again. I would suck you off until you're ready to come, but you would not be given the pleasure to until I enter your body, which, as I'm sure you can feel, might be more of a stretch than you anticipated."

Will gulped at the dirty things Hannibal was telling him. He could never have imagined him to be so vocal about what he'd do, but he found himself unbearably hard once again. 

He pressed his forehead to Hannibal's. "Please." Was the only thing he could manage to get out, his voice betraying his previous boldness. 

Hannibal gave him a wolfish grin and a ravishing kiss. 

"How rude to ask me to leave during a favorite opera of mine." Hannibal announced, easily sliding Will back into his seat, pulling the curtain away unnoticed, and watching a beautiful woman wearing a pale gold dress pour musical gold from her lips, acting as if nothing had happened. 

Will huffed annoyed, but managed to not shift and twitch too much in his seat as the opera went on.

*

As the final curtain descended, Will all but yanked Hannibal up from his seat, hauling him out of the box room. "Rude, William." Hannibal warned in mock offence. 

"You have obligations to fill in your bedroom." Was Will's reply as they bustled out of the place, making it out of the front door before people began pouring out of the concert hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so...what do you guys think? I wanted to make something where Will is totally fine with Hannibal. I can't wait to see how dark Will can get in this. Please leave me some feedback lovelies.


End file.
